TogetherForever GallantmonxBeelzemon
by HexThe21stQueenofOctober
Summary: Ok this is most likely going to suck, so if anyone actually reads this from being to end, be honest and tell me what you think. This is going to be my 2nd yaoi writing experience, I know I should do more since a lot of people (to me) liked my last one. And this is Digimon Tamer themed, so if you're not a Digimon fan, why the hell are you here? Tell me if I spelled stuff wrong.


**Ok this is most likely going to suck, so if anyone actually reads this from being to end, be honest and tell me what you think. This is going to be my 2nd yaoi writing experience, I know I should do more since a lot of people (to me) liked my last one. Tell me if you guys want me to do another one and if I was limited in detail on this, I'm not good at this that's why I ask people to really voice their options. **

**And this is Digimon Tamer themed, so if you're not a Digimon fan walk away now.**

**P.S. anything in () is me giving my 2cents on this shit.**

**ENJOY!**

Digimon Story

Gallantmon x Beelzemon

Digimon Tamers

WARNING:  
this story contains Yaoi/Slash

Together Forever

* * *

Long, thin, distant thoughts serpentine their way through his head, as the day slipped to dusk, and dusk slipped to dim winter night. Beelzemon was sitting cross-legged on his windowsill, thinking of useless knowledge about nothing honestly important. He wasn't really waiting for anyone or anything, just sitting and thinking. He was thinking of someone though.

Gallantmon.

He had a crush on said knight, and it wasn't going away. He had no idea when it started, but he just knew he probably LOVED him! But right now he was just sitting on his windowsill, staring out at the nice night sky. His usual black jumpsuit, and helmet, he had already taken his jacket, gloves, and black boots off (who doesn't take their shoes off inside?). The black straps that normally framed his lower jaw as well as held his purple helmet to his head, were lazily dangling on the sides of his head, alongside the rip-cords (I have no idea what you call those things) that always hung from the head-piece.

Beelzemon, himself seemed lost in his endless gaze over the sky. After another good hour, he finally MOVED, he sighed and softly whispered "Why is someone like ME, in love with that red & white knight? Didn't I hate him when I was a purple half-pint?"

"I never thought I'd hear the day 'The Beelzemon' would not only admit he loved me, but also call himself a 'purple half-pint'."

"SWEET MEXICAN HOCKEY PUCK WHAT THE-! AAHHH-!" was the reaction the leather clad lizard gave, already half falling out the window before an arm caught his wrist and yanked him back in through the window. Into a strong, warm, armor less chest; resulting in his helmet moving forward and slightly to the right, enabling him from seeing said person, but by the voice it was so Gallantmon.

"Whoa, you OK!" he said honestly worried about the smaller, his hand still secure around the others wrist and his other arm hooked on his lower back, keeping him firmly pressed to the knights body. With his free arm Beelz' moved his helmet back in place so his startled, curious, red eyes could view the knight out of armor, before a soft blush tinted his face from both his position pressed against the knights body and the knight himself.

It was rare for said knight to be out of armor, but to be in a pair of light blue jeans, a red & white T-shirt and his usual 2 red belts, not to mention the helmet. The helmet was the same as always, minus the face-mask and the 'tail' (that's what I call his pony-tail thingy) was a lot shorter. His gold eyes were laced with concern and something different, not the usual 'I will kill you' look in them when he was around the shorter digimon.

"W-what are you-, h-how did you-, I-I mean-? Explain." Beelz' stammered out very poorly, quite pathetic, and a little scared. Blush barely lowering to a light pink.

"I was in the neighborhood, dropping SaintGalgomon off at his place from a party. Saw you sitting here, looking as if you'd been frozen in time or something. Thought I'd maybe mess with you a bit and check on you," Gallant mumbled the last 'check on you' part under his breath, knowing the shorter of the two would hear him anyway.

"Check on me?" Beelz' whispered under his own breath, his blush thickening again. "H-how did you get in anyway, doors locked and only me and the building manager have the keys to it!" he managed to hold a serious tone as he spoke (course I have him live in apartment I can't have Ai and Mako listening).

"You left the other window open," Gallant said in a funny pointblank manner, as he moved his head as a gesture toward the window on the adjacent wall, the curtains fluttering in the wind, as the moonlight shone through and on to the leather clad lizard's nicely made bed.

The room was a simple set up, but it at least looked like someone lived there. A few pictures and a mirror on the walls, the bed, a nightstand, a desk, a chair, 1 or 2 lamps here and there, and some other random objects that were more for functional uses than anything else. Not much but it was Beelzemon we were talking about here. Course it was also just 1 of a 2 or 3 room apartment (depending on how you look at it).

Beelzemon looked dumbfound, he was on the 5th floor of an 8 story apartment building. No way Gallant wanted to mess with him that badly, or was that concerned about him to jump 5 FRICKIN' STORIES! His blush which had paled a bit came back from the idea of him doing that... for him.

"And if I heard correctly," Beelz' snapped out of his thoughts again to listen. A smirk pulling itself across the knights smooth lips, "You said you loved a 'red & white knight' and unless there's another knight whose red & white I don't know of, I'll take a shot in the dark and say you were talking about me," lowering his head to be inches away from Beelz' face. His blush glazed face almost immediately turned a rich rose red that could rival the knights red cape, if he was wearing it.

"I-I-I-uhm uh I, uh I mean, um ah," he sputtered out, unable to properly spit out a complete or understandable sentence. Gallant's smirk turned to him chuckling as he watched the normally confident black feathered angel, turn a rich red and stutter, trip, and twist his words into knots. '_He's too cute sometimes,' _he thought.

He let go of the angels wrist to grab at the purple helmet that always adorned his head. He gentle removed it to show more of those blonde strands of hair that fell down to hide his face with their length. (And, hey, no third eye...where'd it go? Eh, find it later.) His eyes now half covered by his hair, held a questioning look and a fearful one as well. Gallant just chuckled again as he set the helmet down on the desk to his left, before running his hand through those yellow-grey locks. Finally settling his hand on the back of Beelzemon's head, the blush that was basically painted to his face now kept getting darker by the moment.

Beelzemon's hands pressed against the knight's chest in a pitiful attempt to gain a bit of space, only to get pulled to the tips of his toes and pressed closer to that warm, muscular, body; he was mildly glazed with his alluring scent, he must of recently taken a shower if his scent was that poor on his body. But the scent was still his like it always was, didn't smell of anything else but him, the smell of a dragon's fire, of polished steel, and blooming roses, an odd mixture of things but it was his scent and his alone.

In the haze of Gallant's scent, Beelz' didn't notice the larger of the two, lean down to press his helmet covered forehead ever so gently to his forehead. The feel of cold metal touching his forehead broke his haze, and made him blush from ear to ear as well as down on his cold shoulders from the close proximate of the other.

Gallant chuckled again at the sight of someone like Beelzemon falling apart, especially when he basically turned to a bundle of stuttering scales, in his arms, colored to a brilliant red. This was priceless!

"What's the matter Beelzy, your all red?" he said mockingly, how could he of people not say it. Beelzemon was throwing him a slow ball and he had to fucking swing!

"I um, uh," he was losing it. He not only didn't know what to say, but he couldn't control his own body reactions.

His arms were temping to slid over the taller's shoulders, his legs were on the brink of just folding back since he couldn't feel the floor on his toes anymore, the blush kept getting worse, but his tail was the worst of it! His tail wanted to arch upward somewhere close to it's base, where it connected to the rest of spine, to show the bottom of his jumpsuit's zipper but also a really...sensitive area of his body.

He was a mess at this point.

Right now Beelz' had 2 options: 1.) Get Gallant the fuck out, and take care of his body's needs later. Or Option 2.)Have Gallant fuck him till his body shut up!

He was really hoping for option 1.

(Not on my watch, Fool!)

Gallant being extremely visual, noticed the others 'bodily malfunctions' and chuckled again. He tilted his head to his right and leaned in a bit closer, his lips brushing against the shorter ones. He whispered just loud enough for the slim lizard to hear him.

"You know, I like you too," before closing his eyes and the gap between them.

If Beelzemon died right then, he would both be the happiest guy on the planet, and haunt this idiot's ass for making him feel this way. But right focus on the first one. Beelz' was wide eyed not from the kiss, but from what he said.

'The Gallantmon' who basically saved the world's ass... **TWICE,** who he had made fun of when they were immature kids, and tried to kill each other on more than one occasion, was RIGHT NOW saying he loved a leather clad, motorcycle loving, selfish, 3-eyed, fanged, blond, virus type digimon that in the end was him.

Either the fool was on crack, or Beelz' died and gone to heaven.

(Go with the second option! Go with the second option!)

Then the realization of the kiss sunk in. He jumped a bit at the knowledge, before letting his body do what it wanted. His eyes fell shut, his arms slipped fully over the other's shoulders, his legs folded back, his blush loosened slightly but it was still a bright red, and his tail arched to reveal what would normally be hidden by the appendage.

Gallant opened his eyes a bit from the feeling of arms being draped over his shoulders, he smirked into the kiss, before closing his eyes and enjoying it again. The arm he had hooked around the smaller's lower back, slowly lowered itself down to caress his hip, then reached lower to pull his legs back to wrap around his waist. The smallers' legs complied and swiftly death gripped to the others waist.

After another moment or so the two broke apart, Beelz' was panting hard and his face was flushed again from the lack of oxygen. Gallant was also panting but it wasn't as heavy and his cheeks were a soft pink color, defiantly not as bad as the lizard was. Then the pair noticed his tail, the high arch of the appendage stopped roughly at Beelz' shoulders, as the rest dropped back down to the floor (yes, I made him have a long ass tail, sue me), the sensitive underside of his tail already starting to get condensation on it from the scales heating up against the cold air. However, the real kicker was the bizarre sticky fluid that was visible around the base of the appendage's underside.

Beelzemon nearly freaked out; he kept pushing his tail back down to try & hide it in pure shame and embarrassment, as he endlessly tried to apologize and make up a good excuse for it, only to spit out a couple 'I-I'm s-sorry'(s) and random stutters. He swore if he wasn't red before he was now. He felt like he not only looked like a stuttering mass of a digimon, but a total slimy virgin hooker in Gallant's eye's, and he probably never wanted to talk to him again.

However, the knight's reaction to the sight was more of a 'DAMN~!' then anything else. Not only did this make Beelzemon seem more desirable as a mate, but a complete turn on. Even the smaller's flushed red face while saying random words and trying to hide it was attractive. He already had a few ideas of what that fluid was and where it came from, now he couldn't wait to find out if he was right!

"Heh, it's cute how I can make your body do this after one little kiss, that wouldn't even be considered a make-out session," Gallant chuckled before letting an alluring smile practically glue itself to his face. Beelzemon stopped to stare dumbfound at the knight, "_Did this metal-made moron call me cute, because I'm leaking reproductive fluids from my ass?!" _he screamed in his head, unable to verbally spit it out.

(Yeah he did, Honey.)

Beelzemon was now not only pissed, but fuckin' turned on even more, which ended up causing more of that fluid to drip out along with his own whimper from the feel of it. Gallant on the other hand was enjoying the scene, he wrapped his left arm around the others legs so he was holding him by the backs of his thighs. As he moved his other hand from the back of Beelz' head to reach down and run his fingers through the sticky fluid and feel those condensation coated scales. In result, were short gasp-like moans which the smaller tried to muffle by burying his flushed face into the latter's neck, it didn't do shit.

"Why don't we move this mess-," he said giving a long stroke to the underside of his tail, "-over to the bed, cause you're not looking so comfortable like this." Indeed he didn't look or feel comfortable like that with his tail bending in such an abnormal angle he had to concave his spine inward which (if you ever leaned back in an odd way for 5minutes) was very uncomfortable. Beelz' only nodded in agreement, trying so hard not to moan from pure need aching for release in him.

Smiling an honest smile at how cute the other looked he carried them to the bed a few feet away. Gallant really did love Beelzemon the same way, but he actually knew when he fell for the other. Even when they were kids, when he was Guilmon, he liked him. He had that spunk to him and he was kind of cute back then too. However back then it was just a childish crush not really love, but when he had evolved into Beelzemon and risked his life to save Jeri he just knew 'yeah he's the one for me'. Gallant gently placed Beelzemon on the bed, then kissed him again, his hands working at those 2 belts. Before getting to work on unzipping the black jumpsuit, he stopped midway down by the shorter one's hand, getting pulled down seconds later.

With his free hand Beelz' pulled the knight's helmet off and placed it on the nightstand. The long tan hair under the helmet was messy but it just made him look even more attractive. Beelz' ran both his cold, slim fingered, hands through the tanned strands, having them land on the back of his neck. Before yanking him down for another kiss, this time letting the knight's tongue dip in and slither alongside his longer snake-like tongue. They stayed that way for a few long, slow moments, before separating with threads of saliva hanging between them.

"I-I love you, Gallant." Beelzemon stammered out, he stammered from being out of breathe and pride saying 'don't do it, don't do it, DO NOT DO IT!' He felt so small and fragile like if the other didn't feel the same he would creak, a few tears already formed on the corners of his bright red eyes and a few were threating to trickle out.

"Love you too, Beelzemon," grinning with honest love toward the smaller. Noticing the tears he closed the grin to just a gentle curve on his lips, however the love was still swimming in those golden pools that were his eyes. As he smiled he wiped away the few tears with his thick tongue, kissed him softly, as his hands tailed down to slid inside the already opened part of the smaller one's jumpsuit.

Running his hands gently over the sensitive blue-grey skin, he released the latter's lips to capture and lick up and down Beelz's throat column, in return the smaller gave moans of pleasure and compliance. Beelzemon's one hand stayed on the back of Gallant's head, the other one slid down toward one of the two belts the knight was wearing. Barely managing to pry the strap half out of the buckle, before Gallant slipped off the smaller's body to stand on his knees in between his legs.

Gallant looked down at the black angel, mildly blushing, tail curling around the knight's upper thigh, the messy fluid smearing on his jeans as his tail rubbed up and down on his leg in a needed manner. Catching how desperate he was Gallant smirked and chuckled, '_He's such a turn on, how come no one's taken him as a mate yet' _he let the thought bounce around in his head for a while, as he undid the belts that were snuggly fastened around his lower stomach.

_Tick, tick ...CLICK_

"Hey Beelzemon," Gallant asked a thoughtful look traced his face as he was totally lost at that moment.

"Yeah," he replied as he got up on his elbows still blushing faintly.

"Are you a virgin?" the reaction he got fully screamed 'YES!' in its own way. Beelzemon's eyes, even if he only saw half of them, grew to twice their pervious size as his pupils and lens shrank, his blush turned bright scarlet that it all but glowed on his face and his shoulders, and the gentle rubbing his tail had been giving his leg totally stopped.

Beelzemon was terrified at this point. He wasn't planning on saying he was, but he couldn't lie about it either. Thinking carefully about it he came up with; if he said no Gallant would probably be rough, and accidentally hurt him somehow, how was he supposed to know he never did this before. If he said yes he would feel like he was telling Gallant to hold back and that he himself was extremely delicate. That and his pride would most certainly be crushed, but it wasn't like Gallant would laugh at him and leave to go tell all his friends the big, bad Beelzemon was an innocent little angel who's never fucked before.

Sucking up his pride Beelzemon decided in a situation like this, honesty was better than nothing.

"Y-Yes." he muttered not looking at Gallant in embarrassment, he expected the larger knight would get up and leave with some mumbo jumbo about 'thing long and hard on the a subject, that's this personal, weather you want me to be the first' or something. The reaction he got was different then what he was expecting, Gallantmon reached down took one of the black angels hands in his and kissed the back of it, before leaning down toward him for a soft kiss, letting his belts fall of the bed toward the floor.

"Are you sure you want me to be your first," he said backing away only an inch from his lips, "I hear reptiles get pregnant first time around." The thought of the smaller digimon carrying his young sent shivers up the knight's spine, especially the part of how that would happen. (Yes, I know I made him sound like a pervert, and I don't give a shit.)

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm more than willing to carry 'The Gallantmon'- Royal Knight and savior of Tokyo's offspring." He said, both of them chuckling at the title given. Before Gallant gave a peck to Beelz's forehead. And with the help of Beelz's tail rubbing his leg again plus the angel's hands running across his chest, he quickly discarded his shoes and shirt within seconds, and started to remove the remainder of the black jumpsuit off his future mate (Nature's Rule: You're not mates until you do it. Blame Mother Nature, not me).

He licked his lips when he found out the zipper ended right at the base of Beelz's tail, the lizard himself smiled softy at Gallant, his head tilted to one side, and his blush slowly coming back to a bright crimson. The knight marveled at the sight of Beelzemon's... lower regions, most of it slick with the sticky translucent fluid, and the rest was throbbing in need, his member especially was in need, as his entrance was awash and leaking the sticky substance.

Gallant wasted no time in dipping his tongue in the solution starting with the angle's tail and working his way to the place where the now tasty goo was flowing from, one of his hands was holding the lizard's right leg down, as his other hand took some of the slimy liquid and stroked his member with it. Beelzemon moaned in pleasure, being touched like this was new to him and he could tell, he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

The knight's tongue swiftly slipped inside him, and he cried out at the feel of it touching him everywhere, his reproductive fluid wasn't helping him either as it sent pins and needles throughout his lower stomach. The latter's tongue slipped deeper inside him, his hand stroking his member as the other rubbed his inner thigh. Beelzemon's tail slapped the bed like a dog waged his tail, giving a loud slap when Gallantmon switch his tongue for his fingers. Beelz' moaned loudly at the feel, even when the larger decided to change the position by pushing the smaller to rest on the midriff of his back, his legs falling toward his face.

His tail curling back around the other's thigh, as Gallant continued to work at Beelz's entrance his other hand still working at his member. Beelzemon was quickly turned into a withering, squirming, moaning mess, with a bright red blush on his face, and a sticky fluid coating his lower regions. If he looked like a complete whore at that moment, he didn't care. He was enjoying the moment and he was more than enjoying the knowledge of Gallantmon doing it to him.

When Gallant thought the smaller was ready he removed his fingers and hand, and moved them to gentle putting his whole body back on the bed. Letting go of those hips he leaned over the black angel and passionately kissed him, before minutes later letting go and getting off the bed. Questioning what the knight was doing, the blonde looked up before his face rose in temperature as Gallant undid his blue jeans, Beelz' looked away a little until the other's hand brought his face back to his.

Something hard and warm rubbed against his inner thigh, he looked down to see Gallant's...large member. Apprehension loomed in the lizard's half covered face, as the knight kissed his throat and cheek he whispered reassuring words, he promised he would try his hardest to not make it hurt too much, but he didn't promise anything on it being pain free.

Gallantmon entered his dark angel slowly, only going halfway so said angel could get use to his large size. He only had to wait three minutes before the other's tail coiled around his lower thigh and pull him closer as a sign to keep going, he only smirked at it and pushed all the way in. Gallant groaned in pleasure, the tight, wet, heat that enveloped him was extreme, and Beelzemon's facial expression was something to die for. His blush thickly covered his face, his eyes glossed in lust, his lips parted to gasp for the air he was desperate to grasp, his hair finally pressed back by sweat that that was also glazed over the rest of him. To Gallant, that was near delicious.

Beelzemon felt like he had been broken for the longest time and only now he was fixed. Well, that's the only way he could describe it at the moment, he'd figure out how to properly descript it later, but right now he wanted to cherish the feel of having the digimon he had hopelessly fallen for inside him. Nothing, to him, felt better.

(He obviously doesn't know the rest of this story.)

And before he knew it, Gallant was moving, thrusting in and out of him at slow pace gradually getting faster and faster. Beelz', if he had to say it, was on 'Cloud 9', if Gallant was amazing to him before, this just sealed the deal. He was his, and he was Gallant's.

"_From now on, you're my mate and no one else's." _They both thought to themselves as their partnership was sealed by them locking their lips in honest love for each other.

As they continued, they both held each other, with nothing more than the purpose of marking each other theirs with their thick, musky, romantic scent. Beelz' moaned and cried out loudly every time Gallant found a certain sensitive spot deep inside himself, Gallant moaned and groaned from the tight feel of Beelzemon's body around. Which caused their own climaxes to be reached quickly, and with it they silenced themselves with another romantic kiss.

Beelzemon came first spilling himself on his own stomach and the larger digimon's chest. He dug his clawed fingers into Gallantmon's back, his body constricted and contracted around the other, causing the knight's own climax. He spilt his thick semen inside his new mate, he bent his head down to press his sweat covered forehead to Beelzemon's, they locking eyes on each other smiles couldn't be contained anymore. At what they were smiling about, neither of them knew themselves, about now being permanent mates, about what just did, the possibility of having young someday? Who knew they just wanted to savor the moment, here and now.

* * *

The following morning was nice. The sun was shining, clouds dotted the sky, there weren't a lot of birds from it being winter, and the weather said there was going to be a light drizzle of the first snow of the year later in the day. However it was still morning, only about 6:30 and not too many were up from it being a weekend.

The first thing Beelzemon realized when he woke up was how cold the room was, _'left all the Goddamn windows open again last night'_. Next was a warm body pressed against his back and an arm looped around his waist, '_that would be my new mate'. _Third was that 'Holy Shit' moment of what happened last night, he blushed thickly, remembering every detail as it came slowly back to, from the first kiss to the last drop of sweat, it was making his blush bloom into roses of red embarrassment and lust from the erotic memory.

"Morning Sweetie, sleep well?" said the knight from behind. Beelz' looked over his shoulder to see Gallant smiling down at him, his hair was a mess and his eyes were faintly dusted with tiredness, but Gallant was still same as usual. His own hair was exactly well kept either, but it was mostly hanging in his face or pressed down on the back of his head.

"Morning, good, you?" The dark angel gave in return, turning to face the knight.

"Since I slept with an angel who's now my mate, I slept wonderfully," they chuckled at the joke. As they tucked themselves nicely against each other, before heading back to sleep.

Beelzemon would close the windows later and clean up later, and Gallant would go back home to SaintGalgomon and Sakuyamon probably make up a reason where he was until they decided to breaking the news to them. Saint was probably going to support them after silently contemplating it for a day or two, and Sakuya was most likely going to get really pissed at him and not talk to him until Saint would yell at her to get over it.

However for right now they were just going to sleep in each other's arms, and relish the memories of that night as way as a future together. Right now nothing sounded better then sleeping in their new mate's arms.

Yeah, just dream of us... Together Forever.


End file.
